Yo te esperare
by Ikiro Zuyiname
Summary: re-subido. las cosas nunca son lo que parecen... y lo que comenzo como un cuento de hadas terminara en dolor, ¿podran volver a estar juntos?. Yaoi


**Tuve algunos problemas con este fic así que lo estoy re-subiendo, para algunas se les ara complicado porque era un song-fic pero es mejor que vean el video antes**

**aclaracion: la primera parte del fic es una ilucion **

**Ah! la cancion se llama yo te esperare de Cali y el Dandee ^^**

**Estoy a un fic de tener ''10'' que emoción *O***

**Esta pareja es muy buena así que pensé que esta canción –que también es muy buena- le quedaría perfecta *W***

**No me gusta el reggaetón –o como se escriba- pero esta canción es muy linda, aunque no estoy segura si es reggaetón o no XXD**

**Dedicado para todas las Fudomaniaticas a nivel global (?) **

**Tengo miles de ideas así que ustedes pueden escoger cual será mi fic numero 10, solo tienen que responder:**

**1* la pareja que deseen –todas me encantan- SOLO YAOI (:**

**2* final feliz o triste **

**3* graciosa, dramática, romántica, terrorífica, sangrienta, de suspenso… ustedes deciden, y prometo hacer todo lo que pueda *O^**

**La primera persona que responda será mi fic numero 10 dedicado para ella/el **

**Y los demás estarán en la lista de espera, pero prometo hacerlos no se me preocupen O.o**

**Sin más…**

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece _

''_porque para cambiar a una persona primero debes cambiar tu… pero si quieres que cambie entonces no la amas en verdad_''

**Ikiro Zuyiname**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Eran diferentes pero eso no importaba, pasaron por mucho para poder estar juntos y ahora lo consiguieron, ya nada los iba a separar

O eso creyeron

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y allí se encontraban, la pareja de recién casados más feliz del mundo, tomados de la mano en la playa, sin reocupaciones ni problemas, lo que no sabían era que alguien los estaba vigilando, alguien que quería destruir su relación. Esa persona tenía la paciencia suficiente como para esperar a que alguno de los dos diera un paso en falso, se equivocara, cometiera un error. Solo así podría comenzar con su plan, porque sabía que iba a pasar, Akio Fudou y Yuuto Kido eran dos seres totalmente diferentes, solo su orgullo era lo que tenían en común, y cuando sus orgullos chocaran, él daría su siguiente paso

Solo había que esperar

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Comenzaron las discusiones, ninguno estaba de acuerdo con el otro, se diría que mentes inteligentes piensan igual, pues estas mentes eran demasiado inteligentes como para estar juntas, porque su idea era mejor que la de él, porque así era como tenía que hacerse las cosas. Finalmente los gritos comenzaron de nuevo

-¡podrías escucharme! ¡¿Por qué siempre es así?- preguntaba frustrado Kido levantándose de la mesa mientras el otro permanecía sentado frente a él, era así cada noche

-… eres tu él que no quiere escucharme- replico mirándolo de manera inexpresiva

-deja de tratarme así ¡como si fuera tu enemigo! ¡Yo soy tu esposo!- pidió dolido, Fudou podía llegar a ser muy frio eh indiferente con él

-no quieres entender…-

-¿entender? ¿entender qué?-

-eso- se levanto -¡no me escuchas! ¡solo piensas en que el método de Yuuto Kido es el mejor!-

-¡eso no es cierto!-

-¡trato de arreglar las cosas pero parece que no quieres!-

-¡eso no es verdad!-

-¡las cosas salen mal porque piensas en ti mismo!-

-¡cállate!-

-¡es lo mismo cada día!-

-¡que te calles!- exigió a punto de entrar en llanto, pues era cierto, su felicidad había durado un mes, tan solo treinta días

-¡no lo haré!- silencio, nadie dijo nada. Yuuto miraba a su esposo con pena mientras este hervía por dentro

-¿tratas de decir que… que es culpa mía?- pregunto en un hilo de voz, Akio abrió los ojos ¿Qué había dicho?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Akio al entrar en razón y notar como su esposo tomaba su chaqueta y su bufanda, había dicho lo que pensaba, pero no como debía

-no respondiste a mi pregunta así que asumo es un sí- respondió mientras se colocaba los zapatos y arreglaba su bufanda, ambos de espalda. Era frustrante la situación, Yuuto abrió la puerta pero algo lo detuvo

-pues si te vas no regreses- pidió de manera fría Fudou, Kido apretó el picaporte con impotencia ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya nada iba a cambiar

Salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Akio solo

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¿Cuándo cambio? ¿Qué hiso mal?

Eran las preguntas que se hacia Akio luego de tres semanas sin saber nada de Kido. La primera semana no volvió por sus cosas pero no quiso llamarlo, en la segunda Sakuma llego a la casa preguntando porque Yuuto no había vuelto a trabajar. Estaba desesperado

Pasaba todo el día viendo videos de Kido y él, grabaciones caseras que se dispuso a hacer para tener recuerdos en video, recuerdos lindos. Pero cada vez que los veía el dolor se hacía más grande y más intenso

Recuerdos invadieron su cabeza, los gritos de ambos en la sala, las discusiones, y lo peor de todo es que no recordaba porque eran, quien las iniciaba o que era lo que hacía al final de ellas

Sentado en el sofá, sus codos en las rodillas y sus manos bajo la barbilla analizando

*esto pudo ser diferente* era lo que pensaba

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_-¿Qué tal mi querido Fudou?-_

_-_¿Quién habla?_-_ pregunto mientras se levantaba de la cama. Eran las tres de la madrugada ¿Quién llamaría a esa hora?

-_ya tienes un problema menos_- le dijo aquella voz

-¿qué?- no comprendía-Kageyama-

-_así que si me recuerdas, mmm eso es lindo, me siento alagado_-

-¿Qué quieres de mi?- pregunto frustrado, el solo escuchar su voz le daba asco

-_solo notificarte que ya me encargue de tu problema_- él otro no dijo nada-_le daré tu saludos de mi parte_-

-tu maldito desgra-

-_alguien se llega a enterar y se muere ¿me entiendes?_-

-¿Dónde está?... ¿hola?- había colgado. Desesperado, aventó con todas sus fuerzas el teléfono al piso provocando que el impacto lo destruyera

Quería explotar

-¡MALDICION!-

Y lo hiso

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No sabía dónde buscar, Inazuma era demasiado grande, ese hombre podía estar en cualquier lado

Siguió las órdenes y no dijo nada, ¿para qué? Nada podía hacer involucrando a más gente ya que nadie lo iba a ayudar

Permaneció sentado viendo aquellos videos, con una copa de vodka llena y la botella bacía, si tocaban a la puerta corría esperando a que fuese Kido, y la cerraba en la cara a todo aquel que lo desilusionaba

No hablo con nadie en dos semanas

Y no volvió a recibir llamadas

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Entro a su habitación y abrió la última gaveta de su armario encontrando una vieja capa roja, la misma que uso Kido el día en que ganaron la copa

El mismo día que le confesó lo que sentía

La tomo entre sus brazos y camino a la sala sentándose nuevamente en el sofá, eran las doce treinta de la noche. La abrazo y se acurruco en ella acostándose en el sofá y quedándose dormido

Pasaron cuatro horas cuando la puerta comenzó a sonar desesperadamente

Despertó y aunque estaba un poco mareado camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la puerta y abrirla, y sentir como unos brazos lo rodeaban

Cuando abrió los ojos no había nadie

Akio no había vuelto

Miro su mano derecha donde sostenía la camisa Inazuma Japón número ocho, la misma que uso Fudou cuando ganaron la copa

La misma que uso cuando pidió que fueran novios

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar, abrió los ojos con pereza y miro el reloj, las tres de la madrugada. Lo descolgó y lo coloco en su oído

-¿sí?-

-_hola mí querido Kido_-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Eso explicaba el porque de muchas cosas, habían pasado tres semanas desde que Akio se había ido y ni rastros de él. Creía que todo estaba bien cuando un día Tobitaka apareció preguntando porque no había ido a trabajar

Como se arrepentía de haber dicho lo que dijo

__-¡no me escuchas! ¡solo piensas en que el método de Akio Fudou es el mejor!__

_¡_trato de arreglar las cosas pero parece que no quieres_!_

_ ¡_las cosas salen mal porque piensas en ti mismo_!_

Y aquello que lo llevo a un gran abismo, esas palabras que lo hicieron odiarse así mismo

__pues si te vas no regreses__

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Ahora solo videos eran lo que le quedaba, recuerdos que lo único que hacían era aumentar su dolor

Eso y la idea que se había metido en la cabeza de que él volvería

Y estarían juntos de nuevo

Pero esta vez sería diferente, no habría peleas. Se había jurado a sí mismo el no volver a discutir por cosas que a los días iba a olvidar

Nunca más, solo tenía que volver

Conocía muy bien a Fudou, no conocía su ubicación pero sabía que iba a logra escapar

Solo tenía que volver

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dos semanas más, no se sabía nada de Fudou

Fue a su habitación dispuesto a tratar inútilmente de dormir cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar

Corrió a contestarlo

-¿Fudou?-

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Ahhh! Me encanto *O*****… genial!**

**Espero que les haya gustado y disculpen, pero amo los finales abiertos ^^ así que seria un…**

**¿Fin?...**

**XXD **

**No olviden sus peticiones *espero que esto no lo lea mucha gente*… ok no XD**

**Si llegaste hasta aquí**

***+.+*GRACIAS*+.+***


End file.
